Welcome to Hope County
by Girlwonder3
Summary: Violet is the new girl in Hope County and is starting her last year of High School. In the town, she meets and falls in love with popular and secretly sadistic twenty-three year old John Seed who finds his way in her life. Violet realizes later that John and his family aren't the innocent people she heard of and tries to get John out her life. John won't let that happen in his town
1. John Seed

_Hi, my name is Violet. Violet Philips. I just moved here into Hope County, Montana last week. I was originally from Kansas but my parents decided to move here. I mean, what choice did I have. I'm only 17. My birthday is another three weeks on the 14th of September. All my friends are back in Kansas and I miss them so much. I really didn't want to leave. Especially since it was going to be the last year of high school. My best friends Julie, Oscar, and Beth were planning on graduating together and then we were gonna plan a trip to the Bahamas for a week to celebrate our graduation. My money is still saved up so once I graduate this school, I'm going to fly back to Kansas and we are going to head over to our vacation. Now, let me tell you about this Hope County place. It's quiet. And it's a very small town. The people here are friendly so far. Some however are very religious. Some of the townspeople try to offer us literature. My parents refused of course. They're not really into religion much. I don't care much about it at all. Which is why I'm gonna try my best to avoid them as much as possible._

"Violet dear!" my mother shouted.

"Yeah mom?"

"Could you run down to that local store and buy us some milk and eggs. I was gonna bake my famous chocolate cake for tonight," she replied to me. I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was go to the store where I might run into those religious nuts. But mom's chocolate cake was absolutely amazing. Dad and I always tear it up when she makes it. I never knew what her secret ingredient was for the cake but it sure was tasty.

"Alright fine I'll go. I'll be downstairs in a minute," I shouted. I quickly grabbed some flats, put on some ripped jeans, and a beanie over my long brown hair before heading downstairs. Dad was fixing this hole in the wall that was there when we got there. His hands were covered with white paint.

"How's the wall going?" I asked him.

"Ehh, I almost got it. Man, you think they would had repaired this before we got here," he said before shrugging," Well I should be done soon. You better head to the store now so those nutjobs won't be bugging you."

I chuckled before nodding. I grabbed the money for the milk and eggs mom left on the table and headed out the door. It was a nice, warm day outside with the sun shining brightly. There was a nice, soft breeze that felt good on my warm skin. The store was down the street and around the corner. As I was walking I could see some of the towns people walking, hanging outside their house, playing or talking to each other. It was the middle of the summer time and school was the next day. _School, fuck! I don't know anyone here! I'm going to be such a loner during my final year of school! I kicked a rock to the side and jammed my hands into my pocket. This was going to suck._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to the store and it was a few people in here. There was only one cashier and he was a chubby, middle aged man with a noticeble bald spot on his head. There was about three people in line while the rest were shopping around. The milk and eggs section was way in the back in the fridgerator isles. I popped my earphones in my ear and was listening to my favorite song by Three Days Grace called "The Mountain". I grabbed a small cart and walked to the isle where the eggs and milk was at. I placed the cart down and grabbed milk first into the cart before getting the eggs into the cart. After I closed the door, I decided to look around some more to see what else they. I saw the magazine section and looked over to see what they had. Nothing exciting at all. Just church magazines, truck magazines, a couple of fashion magazines, and fishing magazines. I grabbed one of the fashion magazines and looked inside. I stopped though when I felt something. Like, someone was looking at me. I slowly looked up and saw this guy who looked young and very handsome. He had short brown hair that was slicked back, a nice trimmed beard, and pretty blue eyes. Once I caught his eyes, I immediately looked down. My heart started racing and pounding against my chest. _Holy shit...he was actually really cute!_ I slowly looked back up to see if he was still there and sadly, he was gone. I blinked and put the magazine. Perhaps, it was all in my head. I was pretty tired. I've barely been sleeping lately. I picked up my cart and slowly headed to the cashier after I took a quick glimpse back to see if he was there. Still wasn't there. There was two people in front of me. It was almost five minutes until it was finally my turn.

"Next person," the cashier said warmly. I grinned before placing the milk and eggs on the counter. He scanned them both before looking at the total.

"That will be...$6.75."

I frowned as I pulled out the five dollar bill my mom gave me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll only be getting the eggs," I said quietly. No chocolate cake tonight for us.

"That won't be necessary," said a random male voice. I slowly looked to my left and there was the cute guy I saw earlier. He was much taller next to me and even more cuter. He was wearing a long sleeved white button shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and a black vest over it. His black jeans were a little skinny on him and he had on black shoes. He handed the cashier money for the milk and eggs before handing them to me.

"Keep the change," he told him before handing my items to me. I didn't know what to say. I think I'm starting to like it here. Cute guys paying for your groceries. I can dig that. I snapped out my thoughts before looking at him. His eyes...they were dreamy. I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Um...thanks. You didn't have to do that for me," I told him. He chuckled before shaking his head.

"It's my pleasure ma'am. Especially for a pretty girl like you," he told me. I blushed when he called me pretty.

"I never seen you here before. What's your name?"

I paused. _I shouldn't be telling strangers my name. I don't even know this man. But...I don't wanna be rude._

"Violet."

He smiled. "Violet. How sweet. My name is John. John Seed," he told me. I grinned awkwardly at him.

"You mind if I walk you home? We can talk, get to know each other."

"Um...that would be nice."

We headed out the store together. He held open the door for me and I giggled. He shut the door behind me before walking on the left side of me.

"So um...where you from?" he asked me.

"I'm from Kansas. I just moved here last week. I'll be doing my final year of high school."

"Well that's what I like to hear! What do you plan on doing after high school as a career?"

"Well I'm planning on going to college back in Kansas, but I'm not sure what I wanna study." John nodded and stroked his beard.

"Are you in high school?" I asked him. He laughed before shaking his head no.

"No, I already graduated. I'm twenty-three," he replied. I frowned. _Of course you're already older than me._

"Oh, well...at least you are already done with school. I got a whole year of this shit. Plus, I'm gonna be a loner," I told him. John stopped for a second and stroked his beard.

"How about this then? My little sister Faith will be going to school at Hope County High as a Senior. You two could probably meet up and get to know each other," he suggested. I grinned at him. Wow, he was so sweet and charming. Can he just be mine already?

"Um, sure. Yeah, that's really thoughtful of you!"

He smiled at me, showing his white bright teeth. We finally made it back home to my house. We stopped at my gate and looked at each other for a moment.

"Well...thanks again for buying me the stuff," I told him.

"It's no problem. Anything for you," he said to me. My heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty as he was staring at me. I don't know what it was. _I'm not usually this nervous when I talk to guys I'm attracted to. But being next to him, I couldn't help it. Something about him was just...nah, he seems normal. What am I even saying?_

"Well, I should probably get inside and help my mother bake this cake. I guess um...I'll see you another time?"

"Oh absolutely. You'll be seeing me a lot actually," he said before winking at me. He patted my back before walking away a different direction I guess to his home. _Is it creepy that I wanna follow him so I can know where he lives? Yeah, Violet, just stop!_

Once he disappeared from my sight, I sighed before heading inside. My mom was in the kitchen, waiting for the items.

"Were you able to get them?" she asked me.

"Yup, here you go," I replied to her as I put the eggs and milk on the counter. She quickly grabbed them and started cracking open a couple of eggs before putting them in the bowl along with the milk. Then she started mixing all the ingredients together until everything turned into chocolate. My father got up and acted like a puppy dog, wanting to lick the spoon. My mother gave in and handed him the spoon, making my father cheer like a little kid before licking the spoon, moaning about his good it was. I smiled. I'm glad my mother and father have a good relationship with each other. Nothing could ever tear those two apart.

It was 8:30 pm and I just gotten out the shower. I wrapped my long brown hair in a towel and put on a short robe. It was a bit stuffy in my room so I opened up a window to let a breeze in here. Then I sat at my desk and put on some music at a reasonable volume before I started going through my closet and started to look and see what I was going to wear tomorrow. I know it's going to be warm and I better wear something cool. Either shorts or a skirt. Ehh...let's go with the skirt. I placed it on my bed and started looking for a shirt. That's when I heard a thud on my bed. I quickly looked behind me and saw a piece of paper with a rock attached to it. I raised an eyebrow before I opened up the letter to see what it said.

 _Hi Violet._

 _I hope you have a good rest and enjoy staying here in Hope County._

 _We are delighted to have you in our small town and we open up with open arms._

 _I had a nice time getting to know you a little._

 _Hopefully we can get to know each other some more._

 _I'll see you around Violet. And may God watch over you._

 _From, John Seed._

 _P.S.: School starts at 8:30 am. :)_

I couldn't help but to smile. Wow, he actually came by my house and wrote this for me...he came to my house and wrote this for me. That's a little creepy but still this is sweet. I read the letter over again before tucking it in my journal. I sat on my bed and sighed.

 _Maybe Hope County isn't going to be as bad as I thought. Maybe this is a good town after all. Full of nice, normal people. Nothing can change my mind right now._


	2. Faith Seed

* .RING* _Ugh! Stupid alarm clocks! I immediately turned it off and laid back in bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. It's so early and the sun was barely up. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms and legs before getting out of bed. As you can tell, I'm not a morning person. I hate waking up early. I have to since the school is like ten minutes away from my house. And the worst part is...I have to walk. Alone._

"VIOLET SWEETIE! COME DOWN!" my mother called me loudly. I groaned before putting on my rubber ducky slippers and headed downstairs. Halfway done, I can hear my mom sizzling something on the stove and the smell of waffles.

"Violet, you coming yet? Breakfast is ready!" my mother shouted.

"Yeah yeah I'm he-

I stopped my sentence short when I saw someone I never seen before. It was a young girl with medium length wavy brown hair, wearing a short sleeved white dress and black dress shoes. She turned around and faced me with a smile on her face. She was so pretty. She looked so young. She had pretty blue eyes that was filled with warmth.

"Hi, my name is Faith, John's adopted sister. It's nice to meet you Violet," she said with a soft voice. She extended out her hand for me to shake. With no hesistation, I immediately shook her soft hand before taking my hand away. Her hand was cold which was strange since the morning was a bit warm.

"Oh hello! I wasn't expecting you at all," I said to her. She giggled before examining me.

"I can tell. I apologize for coming here at the last minute. I thought we could walk to school together and get to know each other," she apologized.

"Oh yeah sure! That's actually really cool!"

"Eat your breakfast first and then get dressed," my mom told me before pouring Dad a glass of juice. I nodded before grabbing my plate with two waffles, some eggs, and bacon and sitting next to Faith. My mom poured Faith and I another glasses of orange juice before joining us at the table with her plate.

"So um Faith, how do you like it here in Hope County?" Dad asked her.

"Oh I think this place is absolutely wonderful! It's full of love, good people, and of course, The Father," she replied to him. I chuckled.

"The father? Who's that?" I asked her.

"The greatest man who ever lived. The man who brought me here to Hope County. He gives me and everyone else here hope. A reason to be living and enjoying life. And living with the way of the lord," Faith explained. My father and I exchanged glances. _Well, she's definitely the religious type._

"Well I'm glad Violet has a new, bright young friend now in Hope County. I was scared she was going to be alone," my mother told her.

"Oh no, in this town, we are a family. You are never alone here," said Faith before she rested her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and her eyes. She seemed so sweet but...the more I looked at her eyes, I could feel shivers going down my spine. She took her hand away before finishing her food. Five minutes passed and I was done eating. I excused myself from the table so I could get ready for school. I brushed my teeth and put my makeup on before putting on my black skirt, a long sleeved red crop top, and black flats. I grabbed my black and dark purple backpack over one shoulder before rushing downstairs where Faith and my parents were still talking.

"It would really be a honor if you guys came to Sunday service to see the Father in action," Faith told them," You would really enjoy it!"

"Oh, I don't kno-

"We would love to!" my mother interrupted my father," We can come this Sunday."

Faith's face lit up in awe when she heard my Mom say that. I groaned quietly before putting on a fake smile as I headed downstairs.

"Ready Faith?" I asked her. She nodded before grabbing her backpack and putting it on her shoulders. I gave my Mom and Dad a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Faith.

"Have a good day you two!" My mom shouted at both of us. Faith and I waved them goodbye before we started walking. As we was walking, Faith was humming a song with a smile on her face. It looked like nothing could break her spirits. She seemed so...happy.

"So um Faith...is there anything I should know about this school?"

"Well, the teachers are pretty nice, the food is decent, and there is absolutely no drugs and alcohol! You can get in a lot of trouble if you are caught with either of those things," Faith told me.

"Gotcha! No drugs and alcohol," I said before rolling my eyes the other way. _Guess I'll be drinking in my house only when I turn 18._

"Your parents are really nice people. It must be nice to have good parents," said Faith.

"Yeah, they're okay," I said,"By the way, John never told me you were adopted."

"Yeah, I was adopted a couple of years ago. Let's just say...where I came from...they didn't treat me nicely. But when I met the Father, he took me in and made me part of his family. And ever since then, I've been truly happy." She sighed happily, placing a hand on her heart.

"This Father guy must be really popular around here."

"Oh yes he is. That's why I encourage you and your family to come to sunday service. Trust me Violet...you're going to enjoy it," she said as she stared at me. I grinned awkwardly at her before we continued walking. I saw the school a mile away and buttloads of people, talking to each other. Some dressed like regular high schoolers while others dressed like they went to school at a church. I was kinda looking forward to seeing John before I went to class. Seeing his cute face, hearing his sexy voice, and smelling that good cologne on him. Class. I still needed help finding my first class.

"Hey Faith, do you know where 's class is?" I asked her.

"Oh sure, I'll show you," she said before walking. I followed behind her. The school was a two story school with a American flag pole in the front. The landscape looked really nice and the environment looked clean. Cleaner than my old high school where there was garbage everywhere and graffiti on the walls. My first class was upstairs in a small classroom that had ten desks in the room. The one thing that stood out in the classroom was a big picture with a man wearing a brown suit with his hair in a small bun. He wore glasses and had a short, brown beard. Under him, it said "The Father, Joseph Seed". Seed. Wait...does this mean...

"Is everything okay Violet?" Faith asked me. I snapped out my thoughts.

"Is...is John the brother of...Joseph?"

"He is. He's the younger brother after Jacob Seed. John actually helps the Father with baptisms at the local church," Faith replied to me. I couldn't stop staring at the picture. The way he was looking at me made goosebumps pop up on my arms. I felt like something was crawling on my skin. I shook my head before facing Violet.

"Where's your class at?" I asked her, trying to get my mind off the picture.

"It's downstairs at ' class. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure," I said before following her downstairs. Soon we walked outside and headed down the stairs. As we were walking, I could hear whispers and feel stares on me. I slowly peeked behind me to see two people staring at me with narrowed eyes. I immediately looked forward again. _Okay...this place is starting to creep me out._ We found Faith's class and she walked inside, waving to me goodbye before finding her seat. I took out my phone and turned around. It was 8:28. Two minutes until school started. The schoolyard was halfway empty. I started heading to the stairs, looking at my phone. That's when I bumped into someone and dropped my phone while the guy dropped something in a bag. We both knelt down to pick up our things before looking at each other. I gasped. It was John. John had a surprised look on his face before grinning.

"Well well well. If it isn't Violet," he said. I blushed awkwardly and smiled at him.

"Hey John! What are you doing here? Are you a teacher?"

"Oh no. Faith again forgot her lunch and I was just bringing it to her. Did you two get along well?"

"Oh yes, she is a very sweet girl. She's very helpful too."

"I'm glad," he said before examining me up and down. He whistled at me, making me blush more.

"My my my Violet. You look really good today," he said. I giggled.

"You look good yourself," I said to him. He chuckled. We stared at each other for a moment before we both heard the school bell ring. I gasped.

"Oh dammit! I'm late for class! I'm sorry John, I gotta go," I said quickly.

"Here I'll walk you," he offered before we both jogged upstairs. Once we reached my classroom, we both stopped outside the door. He smiled at me and I rubbed my arm as I grinned at him.

"Well...I guess I'll see you soon?" he asked me.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see you again," I said to him.

"Me too. Well...see you later," he said. He opened up the door for me and let me walk inside. I could feel him watching me the whole time, probably checking me out. I giggled just thinking about it before I took my seat in the back. John closed the door slowly to the classroom, leaving me in a room with eight other students. I sighed quietly. _Can it be the end of the school day yet?_


End file.
